marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Casey Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Old Hickory Division | Synopsis2 = Combat Casey tells a tale of the Old Hickory Divisons battle on September 24, 1918 during World War I. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Hello, U.S.A. | Synopsis3 = Continued from last issue.... Penny Pennington, Sargent Pulaski and Lucy are anticipating their arrival in San Francisco when suddenly a fire breaks out on the ship. While the Navy fire fighters put out the blaze, Lucy's father tells the trio that the fire was an act of sabotage leading them all to believe that a communist agent must have stowed away aboard the ship. That night, Penny and Lucy act as lookouts for Sargent Pulaski. When they spot a Chinese soldier slipping out of the life boats and attempting to detonate another bundle of explosives, Pulaski beats him senseless and the trio turn him over the commanding officers. However when they are rocked by another explosion just as they are approaching San Francisco. When the Colonel mobilizes Penny and Pulaski to search for the second stow-away they find him on a smoke stack holding Lucy hostage. Penny goes down into the boiler room and orders them to release as much smoke from the stack as possible. Penny then confronts the 2nd Chinese soldier who lights his explosives but is frightened when the ships whistle goes off signaling their approach into San Francisco Bay, causing him to fall over board and is killed by his own explosives. Penny, Lucy and Pulaski are all happy to have finally returned home to the United States. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Go Get the Enemy! | Synopsis4 = March 25, 1943, Combat and Penny are part of the US 4th Division in Africa and are on a mission to clear the way for General George Patton's 1st US Tank division. Clashing with Nazi forces who toss Teller mines at them. Combat orders his troops to fire at the mines, blasting fox holes for them to seek cover in and fight off the Nazis who retreat. Combat, Penny and the troops climb to the top of the mountain to find that Nazis that were stationed there fleeing to the next ridge. In order to prevent them from making it there, they use the Teller mines left being in the same way, but far more successfully than their attackers. Going to the next ridge they find it also abandoned, with the Nazis having sabotaged the vehicles there. As Captain Stone radios to Patton's tanks telling them to move forward a Nazi soldier gets a drop on them and steals the walkie-talkie he is using and flees. However the Nazi is blown up when he walks on a land mine, making Combat and the others realize that the hill is rigged with landmines. With the walkie-talkie destroyed in the blast, they come up with a solution to the problem: To clear a path, Penny and Combat send the disabled Nazi trucks through the mine field blasting a clear path for the tanks that then travel through the region safely. Combat and Penny are later commended for their fast thinking during the crisis. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The first story in this issue features Combat Kelly and Penny Pennington battling with the 2nd Infantry Division during the Korean War. Given the nature of their operation that were carried out in the story and comparing it to the real life 2nd Infantry Division this story likely took place during the summer of 1950, making it their earliest Korean War story featuring Combat Kelly and Penny Pennington. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War